The invention relates to machine elements and mechanisms, but more particularly, the invention relates to V-block components and V-block belts.
V-block belts are extensively used as variable speed belts because their construction allows a low thickness to width ratio to accommodate desirable speed ratio changes in variable speed belt drives. U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,687 teaches how to solve many horsepower/torque problems of V-block belts by using a reinforcement that surrounds a flat band type load carrying member and where the reinforcement is at least partially embedded in an elastomer. The Patent discusses assembling a two-piece reinforcement around a precured flat band load carrying member having ribs and then injection molding polymeric material around diagonal side members of the so-assembled reinforcement to form V-sides on each block. High injection pressures around the diagonal side members and load carrying member may disturb transverse alignment or cause transverse displacement of the reinforcement in relation to the load carrying member resulting in a belt that runs rough. Simultaneously injection molding elastomer around several successive diagonal side members substantially limits the elastomer shaping possibilities because of mold space limitations.